


A Soldier's Struggle

by xxehallxx



Series: A Soldier's Journey [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nazis, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, War, soldiers in war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxehallxx/pseuds/xxehallxx
Summary: War is the ultimate test for any man. It forces you to have courage, be brave and have discipline. My friend and I were one of the many soldiers drafted who had to learn those three attributes. We were young and stupid. We thought it would be awesome to go to Europe to kill some Krauts. We wanted to help our country, protect it from outside threats. We were no where prepared for the horrors that were to come.
Series: A Soldier's Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119269





	A Soldier's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an original work by me that I wrote for college. This is my first time posting on this site. No mean comments please :)

War is the ultimate test for any man. It forces you to have courage, be brave, and have discipline. My friend Rob and I were one of the many soldiers drafted who had to learn those three attributes. We were young and stupid. We thought it would be awesome to go to Europe to kill some Krauts. We wanted to help our country, protect it from outside threats. We were no where prepared for the horrors that were to come. When my platoon landed on the beaches of Normandy we were met with a rain of bullets from Kraut 50 cals. Time seemed to stand still as dozens of my fellow soldiers were mowed down. With a stroke of luck none of my platoon were hurt real bad during that day.

* * *

Two months went by and my platoon pushed through France and into southern Germany. Our luck would eventually fizzle out. Our commander had us split up into our squads, but that wasn’t the best call. The Germans hit us hard and there were lots of casualties on both sides. We were just outside Leipzig when this happened. A couple days later the Germans came back to pick us off, and shipped us off to Dachu, a concentration camp west of Munich. When we arrived to Dachu, I saw other squads from our platoon that had surrendered as well. Once everyone was there the Germans split us up. Those who were Jewish or looked Jewish were put into a separate line. I haven’t seen those guys since. My buddy Rob Shapiro was able to survive because he did not have anything on him that said he was Jewish. But the Germans failed to look at his dog tags that has his name on it. I told him to hide it somewhere so the Krauts wouldn’t find it but he told me “those Krauts will never find them”. Now I think it’s been a year since we’ve been here. We have all been through hell, workin our asses off for these Krauts. It almost seems like they want to work us to death. They don’t give us much food and water so most of us have lost a lot of weight. We are almost unrecognizable now.   
Loud ringing is what wakes us up every morning, bright and early. If some of us don’t get up quickly, one of the soldiers will come over and force you to get up. That is what happening to Rob right now. After the soldier is done he yells at him and says, “Alle aufstehen!”(Get up!)To avoid a beating Rob gets up quickly. It can be hard to work late and get up real early. Most of us get punished for trying to sleep in a little bit. Once we are all up we are given orders for the day.  
”Diese Betten! Los, Löcher graben!”(This line of bunks, your digging holes.) The officer commanded. Then he moved to the next line of bunks, which is where I am.  
“Ihr macht jetzt den Ofen sauber!”(Your cleaning out the furnace) He commanded us. Then he gave the last two line of bunks the easiest jobs, kitchen and cleaning the barracks. Then he yelled, “Bewegt euch ihr flaschen!”(Move you bottles!) and he left to go to another barracks.  
“Let’s go clean up their crimes John.” Rob said jokingly. “That’s not funny Rob.” I said seriously as I shoved him.   
We headed to the furnaces, where the Krauts burn the evidence of the horrid crimes their committing here. Everyday a different group comes here to dispose of the bodies. They make us burn them. That is what they mean by ‘cleaning up the furnaces’. I have done this so many times, that my mind goes numb when doing it. I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who feels this way. A couple guys got sick the first time, including me. The months I’ve been in this war, I haven’t see anything like this.   
“How are you doin John?” Rob asked me as we walked. I looked at him and smiled.  
“I’m doing fine for a prisoner of war. How are you doin?” I replied.   
“I don’t know. Physically I’m fine, but I know that we’ll pull through. Once the allies get close enough, they’ll free us and we’ll be out of this hell hole.” He said. I laughed and patted his shoulder   
“I don’t know how your so positive man.” I replied and walked ahead of him.   
Workin in the furnaces is back breaking work. Sometimes buildup forms in the chimney and someone has to physically remove it. When that happens the smoke enters the room instead of exiting through the chimney. The smell of human burnt flesh is absolutely horrid. Some of us have found ways of plugging our noses to block out the smell, others just got used to it. We also have to make sure the furnace has enough coal in it so the bodies will burn properly. That was our task for today.  
“When do you think we’ll ever get out of this shit hole?” Rob asked me as he shoveled some coal into the furnace.  
“I don’t know Rob. I don’t know shit. These fucking Krauts won’t tell us nothin.” I replied.   
“I’m sure Patton’s Third Army is close. Hell, they weren’t far behind us when we got our asses beat and sent here.” Rob said hopefully. I shook my head and moved the coal around from inside the furnace.   
“His orders weren’t to head south, but to head north to Berlin. Word has it that the Reds are inchin closer.” I said. Rob went wide eyed and looked at me.  
“How do you know that?” He asked.   
“I listen to their radio. They keep sayin that the Soviets are getting closer to Berlin and that they need more men.” I said.   
“You speak Kraut man! Since when?” Rob asked incredulously.  
“Since I was little. My folks are from Germany. People just don’t know it cause they changed their name and they hardly have accents.” I explained.  
“How come you haven’t used it yet? I’m sure it could be useful.” He said. Just as I was about to reply a soldier spotted us talking and walked over to us.  
“Ihr zwei besser wieder an die Arbeit!”(You two better get back to work!)He yelled at us. Then we immediately began to work again and he walked away.  
“We’ll continue this later man.” I said. He nodded his head in reply.  
We worked our asses off for hours until nightfall. Some of us were so tired that some of the soldiers had to push us to get a move on. Once we were outside I guessed it was about midnite. My bunk never looked so comfortable once I got to it. I lied down and tried to get to sleep but my mind wouldn’t let me. So I just closed my eyes hoping that I could get some rest before we have to get up again at dawn.

* * *

  
Conditions are crap here. Those Kraut’s don’t give a dam about the status of the camp. The barracks on the inside are filthy and disease is spreading. On the outside they look normal. When it rains the dirt pathways turn to mud and it gets everywhere. Soldiers moving prisoners push them forward and some of the prisoners fall, mud gets on them. The soldiers then pick up the prisoners and move them forward. The Kraut’s will discipline you and that means a pretty good beating. That’s what happens if you don’t work.  
“Hey John” Rob said. I turn my head to see my friend Rob lookin at me.  
“What Rob?” I questioned as I continued my work. We were diggin holes for the Krauts. Not sure what they are for.  
“If you keep doing that, stop workin, them Krauts will sure give you a beating.” Rob said.  
“Well last week when we were in the furnaces we got in trouble and we didn’t get no beatin.” I replied with a laugh. He didn’t find it to be funny.  
“Just don’t get in trouble man.” He said.  
“Well you make sure you don’t get in trouble. You still have your dog tags that has your name on them. It’s you I have to worry about not me ok.” I said as we worked.   
“Those are safe John. Hidden in my bunk so those Krauts won’t find them ok.” He said. I didn’t reply, I just continued to dig these holes.   
Just as we finished up our work some prisoners led by some soldiers walked over to where we were. The soldiers motioned for us to get out of the hole and so we did. We watched as the soldiers lined the prisoners up next to the hole. Then what appeared to be a firing squad came walking over and lined up. They cocked their guns and aimed at the defenseless prisoners. I closed my eyes just as the soldiers fired their weapons. Then as I opened my eyes I saw an officer walk up to the German soldiers.  
The officer begins talking to the soldiers. Once the officer was done talking, the soldiers saluted the officer and said “Heil Hitler” and then all of them but one walked away.  
“John what did they say?” Rob asked. I turned to look at him with a worried expression.  
“The Krauts are going to increase the number of executions by firing squad from one to three next week because the allies are getting closer.” I explained. Rob didn’t reply, he just had a shocked expression on his face. The soldier then ordered us to bury the bodies.  
“Come on let’s get this done.” I said to Rob. 

* * *

  
“Aufwachen ihr Flaschen! Inspecktion! In Reihen und Glied aufstellen!” (Get up you bottles! Inspection! Stand in rows!) Commanded the warden. The warden was the worst of all of these fucking Nazis. He liked to display his authority by beating the crap out of any prisoner he chooses. Fellow prisoners can only watch and hope their not next. I’m trying not to show fear, because that is how ruthless he is. He walks down the line of prisoners to look at us, as soldiers tear up our bunks searching for something. Then all of a sudden I hear a soldier call the warden.  
“Sir I found a dog tag in this bunk bed. It has the name ‘Rob Shapiro’ on it. There is the jewish star of David on the other side." The soldier says in a heavy accent.   
Instantly my heart rate rose. I told that dam idiot to hide those fucking tags, but he is too dam stubborn to do it. He told me he hid them in his bunk. Obviously that was not a great hiding place at all. I tried to calm myself down to avoid suspicion from the Nazis. Then the warden walked up to a random soldier.  
“Where is Rob Shapiro?” He asked menacingly. The soldier gulped and his eyes bulged out of there sockets. Fear enveloped his entire body, fearing for his life.  
“Tell me and I won’t shoot you in the head.” He said as he cocked his 1911 and pointed it at the soldiers head. The soldier closed his eyes and he froze.  
“Wait don’t shoot!” Rob shouted as he stepped forward, “l’m the Jew your looking for, Rob Shapiro.” Panic began to set in as the possibility of losing my childhood friend set in. This can’t be the end. We were supposed to get through this war together, not one dead and the other alive. The warden walked over and spit on Rob.  
“So you are the filthy Jew who had escaped inspection. You will meet the same fate as the rest of your race. Kommandant nimmt ihn jetzt.” (Come here now.) The warden said. Then he walked out of the barracks as the commander came and grabbed Rob and shoved him out of the building.  
When the Nazis left the barracks, the soldier that had a pistol pointed at his head began to tear up. I walked over to him and patted him on the back.  
“It’s ok man, let it out.” I said.   
“I was so close to slipping man, I just did not want to die,” He sobbed, “I’ve got a kid on the way and I want to live to see him. I’m so so sorry man.”   
I grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.   
“It’s ok. You did not do anything wrong. I know how the prospect of death can make a man do anything. I’ve got a family too. I wouldn’t want to leave them either. By the way what’s your name.” I said.   
“Private Kent, Edward Kent.” He said. I smiled and held out my hand.  
“John Harrison. Nice to meet you man .” I said as he took my hand and shook it. 

* * *

  
Couple days after Rob was killed by the Nazis, things began to get more grim around here. Gun shots was the first thing I began to hear, added with shouting in German and English as I woke up. Then slowly some sort of vehicle began to enter the camp. I quickly got up and walked over to the window to take a quick peak. Then I saw the wonderful sight of a Sherman tank followed by American GIs.   
“Ed, look we’re being freed.” I said happily as he woke up in the bunk near me. Then he moved over to the other side of the window I was at.   
“This is the day I have always prayed for John.” He said with a smile.   
The battle for control of Dachu seemed to last only a couple of hours. By the time it was over daylight had set in. Then the door was opened, and a fellow prisoner with a big smile ran in.   
“It’s ok to come out guys. We’ve been freed from this shit hole.” The prisoner said. Then he ran out of the barracks leaving us to soak in the good news. I stood up and walked to the door and proceeded to go outside. Dozens of Krauts had been replaced by a platoon or two of American soldiers. Soldiers were helping fellow soldiers into trucks. As I was in awe at the recent turn of events I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around to find General Patton looking at me.  
“How many of your platoon are left soldier?” Patton questioned as he lit his cigar.  
“About half are left sir. Most of them got killed outside Leipzig. Only a few died here in Dachu.” I explained.   
“Well now your nightmare is over. Soon you will be at home drinking some cold beers, relaxin on your porch.” He said.   
“Sir?” I questioned as he puffed his cigar.   
“You and everyone here has been honorably discharged. You have done a great service to your country.” General Patton said as he saluted me. I saluted him back and then he walked away. I watched him walk away and I saw Edward walk up to me.   
“How are you doing man?” I asked with a smile. He laughed and rubbed his cheek.  
“I’m doing great. Although I could use a smoke and some good chow.” He said.   
“Yeah,” I said with a laugh,” I could use some nice food as well. We have been eatin nothin but slop for months now.” He Held out his hand and I shook it.   
“It was nice meeting you John. Have a nice life.” Edward said as he walked away. When I came into this war I never would have thought that it would come with a personal cost: my best friend. 


End file.
